


A Good Place

by Rose711



Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 23:05:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4643370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose711/pseuds/Rose711
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A lot of scenarios pop into my head on a daily basis and for some reason I wrote this one down. I'm sure it's not true to character, but hey, why not?</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Good Place

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of scenarios pop into my head on a daily basis and for some reason I wrote this one down. I'm sure it's not true to character, but hey, why not?

Zach walked into the restaurant looking around for his friends. Spotting them quickly, he joined them at a corner booth. He was the one who set up the mid-morning breakfast, but he couldn’t remember why. Why did he force two of his worlds to collide? Oh right, because AJ was only in town for a couple more days before heading back to law school and he felt guilty for spending so little time with Logan and Erik the past month. Tanner helped balance everything out. He figured he would kill as many birds as he could with one stone.

This could be a disaster.

He joyfully greeted the awkwardly silent table before sitting down. The five of them talked about various topics, ones that were only skin deep. Miami clubs dominated Erik and Logan’s conversation while family and vacations dominated AJ and Tanner’s. Zach related to both but had this uneasy feeling that he was being stretched; that he didn’t belong. But the smile on his face and laughter in his voice told his friends differently.

The group got through the breakfast fairly painlessly, although Zach had to admit his mind was elsewhere. Notifications kept popping up on his phone from twitter, instagram and snapchat, many of which mentioned Frankie. Those provided a gateway and once he started thinking about him he blocked his friends out. He could picture Frankie running around New York doing press for Worst. Post. Ever., which would premiere tomorrow night. He couldn’t stop the smile that was spreading across his lips.

They were near finished with their breakfast when AJ noted that he was flying back to New York later that afternoon.

Zach snapped to attention and let the sugar packets he was playing with fall out of his hands.

“I thought you weren’t leaving for a couple of days?”

“I changed my flight about a week ago. I just really need some extra time to get ready for this semester,” AJ said forgetting that he hadn’t told Zach yet.

Zach’s mind rushed a thousand miles a second. He was thrilled that he got to see AJ before he left Florida. But he also thought about how he didn’t have any plans for the rest of the week.

“What if I came to New York with you?” Zach asked. It was a near whisper but it exuded giddiness.

“Then you’d be in New York,” snarked Logan.

Sometimes he just couldn’t deal with Logan.

“This is a busy week,” AJ said slowly, drawing out every syllable. He knew where Zach was going with this.

“I know, but…”

“This is an important week,” AJ stated.

“I know. That’s why I want to be there,” Zach said confidently.

“Don’t ruin it.” It was curt.

Zach was confused. AJ was one of his best and oldest friends and he knew that AJ was friends with Frankie and with Frankie’s friends. But he didn’t understand where this - this negativity - was coming from.

“Don’t ruin it for him,” AJ clarified. He didn’t sound angry or protective. Just exasperated, and a little sad.

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?”

“This is an important week for him, one of the biggest of his life,” AJ reiterated. “And he should be happy, he should be celebrating accomplishing so many of his dreams.” AJ paused. “He shouldn’t be getting his heart broken.”

“What the fuck, dude?” Zach nearly yelled, anger evident in his voice.

“You’re everything he wants. For two days. You give him love and hope. For two days. And then these asshats” - he pointedly looked at Logan and Erik- “text asking if your fucking the f*g; your mom calls and asks when you’re coming home, with the underlying question being ‘have you snapped out of this phase’; you get scared; you run; and you hurt him.”

Zach sat there stunned. “That was harsh,” Zach thought, his emotions almost boiling over. He couldn’t really deny what AJ was saying, but damn, he wanted to.

“We’re in a good place. It won’t be like that this time. I don’t want to hurt him,” Zach said louder than he meant to.

“I never meant to hurt him,” he admitted a second later in a whisper.

“I know,” AJ reassured him in a calming voice hoping that his best friend understood that he was as concerned about him as he was Frankie.

AJ knew first-hand how volatile Zach and Frankie’s relationship was, and how it often ended in heart break for both men. It had been six months, but he still remembered coming home that February day to Frankie and Zach sitting on the couch with tears and clasped hands between them. He had felt as though he could literally see their hearts in a million pieces scattered on his tile floors. Frankie left the apartment and Zach left New York soon after.

AJ was snapped back to reality when Zach started talking.

“I’m not going to hurt him. Not this time. I just…I…I’m proud of him,” a smile evident in Zach’s voice.

Zach almost forgot there were other people around the table when Erik said, “You know we’re okay with this, right?” Logan nodded next to him. “We give you shit because that’s what we do. That’s what bros do. But Frankie seems like a cool guy and…” Erik didn’t continue, and didn’t have to. Zach knew what he was trying to say and he was grateful. A small weight actually seemed to be lifted off of his chest, one he didn’t know was there. Who knew approval was so important to him? Well, AJ apparently. Zach smirked at that thought.

“Thanks,” Zach said sincerely, staring at the table.

“He’s there, right, at least for a couple days?” Tanner wanted to make sure this somewhat awkward conversation wasn’t for naught.

“Yeah, he’s in New York until at least Wednesday night, but, honestly, it doesn’t matter. I just need to see him in person and…”

“Yeah, we get it,” Erik interrupted quickly, although there was a lightness and laughter to his voice.

Zach blushed but he was happy. He was happy that he could talk about this with some of his best friends. He wasn’t going to make it an everyday occurrence, but he was happy.

“My flight is at 6:45 tonight, United Airlines.” AJ had barely finished the sentence when Zach was on his phone trying to book the flight. There were only a few seats left on that flight and the price was outrageous, but he didn’t care. He need to see Frankie, to touch him. Ugh, it had been too long since he touched him, traced his strong jawline with his fingers, explored his lips with his tongue…fuck, he needed to see Frankie.

Zach booked the flight without a moment of hesitation. He didn’t think about what his parents would say or what his fans would think when they figured it out. For the first time in a really long time he did not care. But he did have to make a call.

Zach kept his phone in his hand while throwing money down on the table and disappearing outside. Frankie picked up on the second ring.

“Hey, babe!” Frankie always had such cheer and enthusiasm in his voice, even when he was exhausted and busy.

Hearing Frankie’s voice always did something to Zach. It provided comfort, reassurance and joy, all things he didn’t know he needed until he talked to Frankie.

“So, I was thinking…” Zach excitedly told Frankie his plans and had to bring the phone away from his ear several times due to the high-pitched squealing.

Zach felt a hand on his shoulder as he ended the call to Frankie, who promised a very “fun” few days.

“Do you want to ride to the airport together?” AJ asked with a sense of pride in his voice.

“Sure. And it was great seeing you, thanks for coming and putting up with those assholes. We’ll have to get together in New York.”

“Maybe Thursday if you’re still around since Frankie will probably be in LA by then.”

“Sounds like a plan. We should make it a weekly thing, I miss you,” Zach couldn’t contain his excitement and hope as AJ stared at him confused.

“I may be in New York for a while,” Zach giggled as he skipped to his car.


End file.
